A nuestra manera
by LightKey27
Summary: Historia basada en los reciertes arts de Mashima. [Gruvia] [Gajevy] [Jerza] [¿Stingue?]


**_«A nuestra manera»_**

 ** _Parejas múltiples_**

 ** _Por: Lightkey27_**

 _Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fairy Tail son propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Esta historia fue inspirada en los arts que Mashima ha estado subiendo en su twitter. ¡Disfruten!_

 _N/A: Quisiera haber podido publicarlo apenas salieron los dibujos, pero he estado sin internet y eso ha dificultado un montón las cosas, incluso creo que esta historia será publicada varios días después de concluida, pero bueno ¡Espero la disfruten!_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _I_**

 ** _«Del por qué no debes arruinar posibles momentos románticos ni salir con alguien con tendencia a desnudarse»_**

— ¿Me estás escuchando?

No, no lo estaba, hubo un momento en el que se perdió en sus preciosos ojos cafés y en lo alegre que se veía su rostro hablando de aquel libro que había llamado tan poderosamente su atención. Él amaba verla con aquella expresión, una de las tantas, no sólo porque significaba que ella estaba feliz y lo más importante, y a la vez desconcertante, a su lado.

Le dolía siquiera evocar el recuerdo de la primera vez que se encontraron, no era para nada agradable y aquella memoria había escalado hasta ocupar el lugar de su peor pecado.

Lastimarla.

Cerró los ojos con frustración, y también dolor, sin darse cuenta de que ella detuvo su charla, no le gustaba para nada tener aquel pensamiento tan fresco en su mente, esperaba que algún día se desvaneciera con el tiempo con los millones de momentos felices que planeaba pasar al lado de aquella pequeña peli-azulada, que, sin querer, había logrado robarle el corazón.

Pero sabía que aquel era el precio de su error, tener la sensación de felicidad a su alrededor y sin embargo, no ser capaz de disfrutarla sin los fantasmas del pasado que se encargaban de recordarle su origen.

No había peor castigo que ese.

Abrió los ojos repentinamente al sentir una suave, y pequeña, mano sobre la suya, grande y áspera. Eran tan opuestos.

—Gajeel —le llamó quitando su atención del enlace entre sus manos, haciéndolo mirarla a los ojos — ¿Sucede algo? —preguntó ella con voz trémula y su preciosa mirada le reflejaba la preocupación que en ese momento tan vivamente le demostraba.

—Yo…

No sabía cómo explicarle aquel sentimiento que rondaba por su mente, ella, sin embargo, parecía leer su expresión, como si fuera un libro abierto. Levy no dejó que el Redfox terminara de hablar, o de intentarlo, porque rápidamente lo rodeó con sus pequeños, pero para él muy reconfortantes, brazos apoyando su cabeza en su pecho creando un silencio, que lejos de incómodo, era totalmente cálido.

Gajeel lo apreciaba.

—Lo siento —ofreció llevando una de sus grandes y morenas manos a la pequeña cabeza que yacía sobre su cuerpo —No era mi intención hacer que te preocuparas —y sin ser consciente de ello, depositó un beso sobre su azulada cabellera —.No volverá a ocurrir —prometió, aunque ni siquiera él estaba seguro de ello.

— ¿En qué pensabas? —cuestionó ella llevando aquellos grandes ojos cafés hacia él, la vista simplemente era espectacular.

Lástima que lo arruinara contándole la verdad.

—En el pasado.

Ella debió percatarse de la rigidez de sus facciones y la tensión en los grandes brazos, que no tardaron en rodearla desde el momento en que se acercó.

Para Levy no resultaba fácil hacerle olvidar a Gajeel todo lo que había ocurrido entre ellos y no es que lo intentara, porque ella tenía una perspectiva muy diferente de los hechos y su consecuencia.

Y no desperdiciaba ninguna oportunidad para repetirla.

—Todos cometemos errores, —le dijo pasando su dedo pulgar por el antebrazo de él. —lo más sensato que podemos hacer es asumir la responsabilidad de las consecuencias que traen.

—Pero yo…—ella lo miró rápidamente con el ceño fruncido, indicándole que aún no había terminado. Él obedeció.

—Quizás no comenzamos de la mejor manera, —prosiguió —de hecho creo que lo hicimos de la peor.

 _—Y que lo digas —_ pensó Gajeel cerrando los ojos con fuerza al recordar todos los golpes que le proporcionó en su primer encuentro.

—Pero eso no nos detuvo para llegar a donde estamos, aquí y ahora, —le dijo levantándose a la altura suficiente para darle un rápido beso en sus labios —no debes cargar el pasado como una penitencia, sino tenerlo presente para no repetirlo —le dio otro beso rápido —.Sé que es imposible que llegues a olvidar una milésima de lo ocurrido, pero quiero que te des una oportunidad de ser feliz —él bajó su mirada al escuchar las palabras que decía —¡Mírame Gajeel! —exigió ella, y nuevamente, él obedeció.

—Quiero ser feliz a tu lado, quiero ser feliz contigo —las lágrimas amenazaban con salir en cualquier momento y él no podía hacer más que esperarlas para intentar limpiarlas, se sentía tan impotente —Mereces ser feliz ¡Demonios! —Exclamó — ¡Merecemos ser felices!

Al de ojos carmín le hizo mucha gracia la expresión que utilizó, sabía que Levy podía soltar insultos cuando estaba emocionada, no eran muchos y para nada se acercaban a los que él suele decir, simplemente le divertía que ella se expresara de ese modo.

Y su sonrisa no tardó en aparecer.

—Tienes razón ¡Maldita sea, siempre la tienes! ¡Ven aquí! —de un solo tirón la atrajo a él y después de abrazarla se acercó lentamente, Levy cerró los ojos preparándose para el beso que Gajeel estaba a punto de iniciar y en un santiamén el dragon Slayer de hierro lo hizo.

Le arregló el lazo que adornaba su cabeza.

— ¿Eh?

—Ge-hee. Estaba desarreglado, enana. Sólo el gran Gajeel es capaz de dominar el antiguo arte de adornos con cintas.

Gajeel no podía ver el sonrojo de Levy, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo ocurrido, ni de lo que Levy pensaba hacer.

— ¡Eres un tonto Gajeel Redfox! —estalló haciendo que el de ojos carmín se encontrara ahora fuera del cuarto.

— ¿Pero qué…?

En un instante se encontraba hablando del futuro y olvidar el pasado y al otro estaba siendo desalojado del cuarto que compartía con una aparentemente enojada enana.

— ¿Qué sucedió? ¡Maldición!

—Apuesto a que hiciste algo tonto —una voz familiar para él se burlaba a sus espaldas, al ver de quién se trataba su humor no cambió.

— ¡Tsk! No sé qué mosca le habrá picado a la enana —dijo de brazos cruzados, extrañando ya el calor que le brindaba el pequeño, pero para él perfecto, cuerpo de la McGarden.

—Nadie entiende a las mujeres, da gracias de que no esté ebria. —soltó el Fullbuster sintiendo escalofríos al recordar la última vez que lidió con las chicas en estado de embriaguez. —Créeme, es una situación muy incómoda. ¿Quieres dar una vuelta mientras se le pasa el mal genio?

A Gajeel no le agradaba para nada la idea de salir en medio de la noche con un exhibicionista, pero no tenía muchas opciones para escoger, era eso o quedarse en medio del pasillo esperando a que Levy le abriera, lo que probablemente no ocurriría.

—De acuerdo, pero amárrate bien ese pedazo de tela que tienes —le advirtió al Fullbuster — ¡Al primer desnudo, me voy!

Gajeel deseó no haber gritado esa última frase, pues más de una persona salió de su habitación a ver de qué se trataba aquello, y más de una comenzó a soltar frases como

 _"¡Qué descarados!"_

 _"¿Es que no hay habitaciones para hacer esas cosas en privado?"_

 _"Yo creo que el moreno es el seme y el otro el uke, pero no lo sé, ambos se ven bien, quizás se turnen para hacerlo"_

Ante esa última frase ambos magos tenían una expresión sombría y no dijeron palabra alguna hasta que desaparecieron de las cercanías de aquella habitación y terminaron en las afueras del lugar, al final de un pasillo.

—Ninguna palabra de esto a nadie —advirtió el Redfox, una vez se cercioró de que no hubiera nadie alrededor.

—Y que lo digas —respondió el mago de hielo, asustado, y temeroso, de la imaginación de las personas. —Y para que lo sepas, tengo calzoncillos puestos —declaró con orgullo — ¿Quieres que me levante la bata?

—Dime que no dijiste eso —el Redfox esperaba haber escuchado mal.

—Tienes razón, sonó raro.

— ¡Demonios! —Soltó Gajeel sentándose en el escalón del pasillo —No sé cómo le puedes gustar a esa tonta mujer, eres todo un caso —declaró el Redfox.

—Yo…tampoco lo sé —respondió, para su sorpresa, Gray imitando su acción.

Gajeel pensó que intentaría cambiar el tema o algo similar, no es como si se le viera muy entusiasmado hablar acerca de su relación con Juvia.

—Esa mujer puede llegar a ser una completa idiota, —continuó Gajeel sonriendo a ver cómo Gray fruncía el ceño ante sus declaraciones — pero jamás la había visto tan enamorada, no se parece en nada a la chica que salía con Bora, aunque él era un completo imbécil.

— ¿Bora? —aquel nombre le resultaba horriblemente familiar, pero no recordaba por qué.

—El ex-novio de Juvia.

Ah, por eso.

—El tipo era un cretino, el que la mujer de agua decidiera salir con él es una de las razones por las que creo que es una tonta.

Gray sabía que Gajeel no era una persona muy simpática, decía las cosas como son y sin miedo, encontraban que en eso eran muy similares, pero Gajeel era más brusco. Se asombró al enterarse del comportamiento que tenía aquel tipo que llegó a tener la oportunidad de ser el novio de Juvia, no pudo evitar hacer la comparación con la Juvia que él conoce y pensar que ella se estaba conteniendo de hacer y decir las cosas que le gustaba. Algo que estaba seguro, no debía suceder entre una pareja de novios. Se sintió orgulloso de que ella fuera tan alegre cuando estaba con él, sin miedo de decir las cosas, especialmente sus declaraciones de amor.

—Pero tú eres diferente. —le dijo el Dragon Slayer recuperando la atención del Fullbuster —No creo que esté demás decir que le tengo un gran aprecio a Juvia, es como una hermana para mí —aquello no fue una gran revelación para Gray, Juvia hablaba de la misma manera respecto a Gajeel, es más que obvio que a pesar de no ser familia se trataban como una, en Fairy Tail los lazos de amistad son muy fuertes, pero consideraba que para ellos, quienes venían de un mundo totalmente diferente, encontrar a una persona en quien confiar podría haber resultado complicado.

—Así que espero que no la lastimes —declaró de brazos cruzados — ¿Entendido?

—No tengo que prometerte nada, —apuntó Gray como respuesta endureciendo la expresión del Redfox —porque sé que entre tú, Erza, Natsu y los demás se encargarán de matarme, además…—su rostro no escondió el color de sus mejillas —No es como si quisiera hacerle daño…Ella es muy especial para mí.

—Ge-he. No es normal verte hablar de ese modo.

—N-No sé de qué hablas —desvió su mirada porque sabía que estaba muy sonrojado, algo de lo que Gajeel podría burlarse por el resto de su vida.

—Sólo no la hagas llorar y no te lo digo sólo porque de hacerlo me encargaré de romperte los huesos a punta de golpes, sino porque puedes ahogarte con sus lágrimas, literalmente —aquella última frase hizo reír a ambos chicos llevándolos a intercambiar anécdotas en las que Juvia ponía, sin querer, sus vidas en peligro.

A Gray le asombraba estar hablando tan cómodamente con Gajeel, porque en Fairy Tail las peleas eran el modo de tener una charla, aunque él se consideraba una persona civilizada, no podía negar que siempre terminaba destrozando las cosas al discutir con Natsu.

Entre las risas y palabras, ninguno de los dos previó que alguien se acercaba a sus espaldas. Hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Los gritos agudos sonaron en todo el lugar, pero nadie se preguntó de dónde vendrían, sin saber que en alguna parte, un par de almas acababan de caer en las manos del diablo…el diablo escarlata.

— ¡Erza! —gritaron ambos magos aterrorizados.

— ¡Más bebida! —celebró la chica, tomándolos desde sus batas para arrastrarlos y arrojarlos, literalmente, a su habitación sin medir su fuerza.

.

.

.

 ** _II_**

 ** _«Del por qué siempre debes tener esperanza, especialmente si tu salvación es un peli-azul (color de cabello con el que deberías familiarizar cosas buenas)»_**

— ¿Tienes algún plan? —el miedo estaba impregnado en el rostro del Redfox, jamás pensó que en sus últimos minutos de vida estaría con Gray y no con Levy, lo peor de todo era la forma en que se despediría de este mundo, no obstante, preguntó a su acompañante en el camino hacia la muerte, si por pura casualidad, conocía alguna salida.

— ¡Estás loco! —respondió Gray debatiéndose si golpear a Gajeel por tan absurda idea o si admirarlo por conservar aún la esperanza de salvarse — ¡Es Erza! Conoce todos los planes que existen para librarse de ella.

—Entonces, que Mavis nos ampare.

Ambos chicos no pudieron hacer más que abrazarse al estar en una esquina y ver cómo Titania, en estado de embriaguez, se acercaba peligrosamente a ellos.

Sin embargo rezar nunca está de más.

—Por favor Mavis, no puedo morir ahora —murmuraba Gajeel — ¡Demonios! ¡No cuando la enana está enojada conmigo!

Aquellas frases llamaron la atención de Gray, le asombraba que, a pesar de sufrir una de las peores torturas que puedan existir, el Dragon Slayer de hierro pensara en alguien más. Sin querer, aquella acción le hizo recordar en lo patético que se debería ver mientras huía, o más bien escondía, sus sentimientos cuando cierta maga de agua hacía acto de presencia.

Ya hace un buen tiempo que había "Avanzado" en su relación, pero aunque no lo quisiera, cuando veía a las demás parejas, solía pensar que en realidad estaba en el mismo lugar, ver a los demás tan acaramelados y diciéndose todo tipo de cursilerías, es que simplemente no entendían cómo podían andar así, no, más bien lo que no entendía era el por qué le costaba tanto.

¡Todos lo hacían ver tan fácil!

Ciertamente, Gray no es alguien que tenga algún complejo de inferioridad, pero cuando se trata de parejas y sentimientos, no es un osito cariñosito que va repartiendo amor y rosas a su persona especial.

Ella.

Y era allí cuando sus preocupaciones desaparecían, porque sabía que existía alguien que lo quería tal y como es, alguien a quien no le importaba el hecho de que se avergonzara en público al hacer muestras de amor o que entendía perfectamente los mensajes subliminales que enviaba con cada respuesta que daba, alguien que…

— ¡Gray, vamos a girar!

— ¡NO! —gritó con terror, buscando alguna ayuda en su compañero, pero vio que no tenía oportunidad al verlo tirado en el suelo y atado, de cuerpo completo, con un lazo que quien sabe de dónde sacó la peli-escarlata — ¡Erza deten…! —las náuseas no tardaron en hacer aparición, pero estaba atrapado, se trataba de una mujer que no conocía límites ni el significado de diversión sana.

Supo que su fin estaba cerca cuando fue arrojado, como si fuera basura, en la misma esquina donde estaba Gajeel, ambos tenían la mirada en busca de misericordia, pero Erza no atendía sus lamentos.

— ¡Yo soy la reina aquí! ¡Ha ha ha ha! —gritaba como toda una tirana, los dos magos que yacían bajo ella no tenían fuerzas, ni manera, de quitársela de encima, su única esperanza es que la botella de alcohol que ella tenía en sus manos ya se había acabado con el último sorbo que dio y que ellos habían escondido, en los breves minutos de libertad que tuvieron, el resto debajo de una almohada.

Pero aquello sólo empeoró las cosas.

— ¡¿Dónde están mis botellas?! —los dientes filosos y la furia que desprendía de la Scarlet sóló significaba el fin para los dos desafortunados que cayeron en las garras del mal.

—No puedo creer que vaya a morir así—dijo Gajeel, tomando las manos de Gray, por puro reflejo, al ver que Erza se acercaba a ellos.

—Ha llegado nuestro momento —sentenció Gray con temor acercándose más a su compañero por cada paso que ella daba.

—Gajeel….Gray…lo preguntaré por última vez ¿En dónde está el alcohol?

—Lo único que podemos hacer por los demás es no dejarte acabar con ellos como lo harás con nosotros.

—Preferimos morir antes que dejarte beber más, Erza.

— ¿Así que esas tenemos?

— ¡Hai! —los magos gritaron, de la manera más aguda y varonilmente posible, abrazándose por el temor, esperando por la muerte que nunca llegó.

— ¿Erza? —una voz familiar, pero tan imposible que los magos creyeron que habían muerto, lo único que se preguntaban era por qué en lugar de un coro de ángeles o similar, escuchaban la voz de aquella persona.

— ¿Eh? ¿Quién se atreve a…J-J-Jellal

—Has estado divirtiéndote mucho ¿No es así? —preguntó el recién llegado con la sonrisa que derrite hasta la más temerosas de las fieras. Y la más cercana a serlo estaba frente a él, intentando asimilar que semejante comportamiento de ella fuera presenciado por la persona a quien menos deseaba mostrarlo.

 _"¿Por qué no me tragas ahora, tierra?"_ Se preguntó la maga de reequipamiento.

— ¡Jellal! —gritaron los tres, impresionados por su aparición, pero a diferencia de la avergonzada Erza Scarlet, Gray y Gajeel solamente se inclinaban ante su salvador.

— ¡Nos has salvado, estamos agradecidos!

—Deberían irse —aconsejó el peli-azul —Si saben lo que les conviene —el mago no debió decir nada más, pues ambos miembros del gremio de las hadas corrieron, con las fuerzas que no tenían, hasta la puerta, sin darse cuenta de que estaban totalmente agitados y con las pocas ropas que llevaban a medio poner.

Y el hecho de que las mismas personas que dejaron atrás antes de irse a charlar estuvieran de paso, lo que los hizo escuchar comentarios similares.

 _"¡Qué descarados!"_

 _"Encontraron la habitación, pero ¿Es necesario salir así en público?"_

 _"¡Te dije que se turnaban! ¡Míralos, están sudados y todo!"_

Pero poca atención recibían del par de magos, que contra todo pronóstico, sobrevivieron a una de las magas más fuertes del gremio de las hadas y estaban más que conscientes de que la vida les había dado una segunda oportunidad, que más le valía no desaprovechar.

—Nos vemos luego Gajeel.

—Piérdete, Stripper.

.

.

.

 ** _III_**

 ** _«Del por qué debes leer los letreros…al menos que tengas una voluntad inquebrantable»_**

Luego de ver su vida pasar frente a sus ojos Gray estaba exhausto, tanto por las torturas que tuvo que pasar bajo el mando de Erza así como por los pensamientos que tuvo camino a la muerte, es decir, Juvia.

Le parecía extraño el que ella no se hubiese aparecido en algún momento de la noche para, quien sabe, salir a caminar bajo las estrellas de aquella noche o, quizás, para platicarle acerca de su última misión, y como era de costumbre, alabar su desempeño; o alguna de aquellas cursilerías que sólo a ella se le podían ocurrir.

De tan sólo imaginarlo una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro, que no tardó en ocultar por si alguien lo estuviera viendo, pero claro, las personas sólo aparecían cuando él estaba en una situación que se pueda malinterpretar, como hace rato con Gajeel.

Pero pensó que era mejor de ese modo, ya suficiente había tenido con la peli-escarlata como para enfrentarse a la peli-azul, especialmente porque había descubierto que por más que se resistiera, si ella insistía lo suficiente, él aceptaría.

Mejor es prevenir, y no dejarla descubrir aquel poder que él le otorgó.

 _Y que ella, con mucho cariño, se ganó._

Suspiró una vez más, mientras deambulaba por el lugar, dejando que sus pies lo guiaran, y notando cómo había cambiado tanto desde que ella había entrado al gremio, jamás imaginó que llegaría el día en que sonreiría por algún recuerdo que no fuera de él pateándole el trasero a Natsu o viendo al mismo siendo golpeado por Erza.

De repente se detuvo, vio que acababa de pasar por un lugar extrañamente cálido, en contraste con el clima de aquella noche.

Las aguas termales.

¡Perfecto! Justo lo que necesitaba, su cabeza le estaba jugando malas pasadas y necesitaba despejar su mente, aunque fuera un rato.

Y sin darse cuenta ya estaba camino a la entrada, ignorando las miradas féminas, y por esta vez asustadas, al ver a un hombre desnudo ingresar a las aguas termales para chicas, sin embargo, ninguna fue capaz de pronunciar palabra alguna para detenerlo.

Se debatían entre esperar a que saliera para notificarle de su error o entrar para detenerlo, se decidieron por la primera opción, no les apetecía ver a ese chico desnudo, estaban más que seguras de que era algún tipo de exhibicionista y no querían verse envueltas en un escándalo.

Cuando el Fullbuster entró se alegró de ver que no había ningún alma en ese lugar, de modo que caminó directamente al primer estanque que vio, no era muy quisquilloso en cuanto a la temperatura, siendo que lo que buscaba era un tiempo para reflexionar acerca de su situación.

Pero no iba a negar que el calor cumplía con su parte, aunque éste, no fuese la primera opción del mago, aún recordaba cuando apostó contra Natsu y los demás chicos, y una ebria Cana, a ver quién soportaba más en el sauna, fue como estar un día en el infierno, pero no iba a dejar que el cabeza de flamas ganara.

Estar en las aguas termales era un juego de niños.

Inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás, comenzaba a relajarse y a dejar la mente en blanco, que era justo lo que buscaba, aunque, por más que quisiera, no podía sacar de su mente el qué estaría haciendo la maga de agua en esos momentos, dudaba que estuviera con Erza, y menos con el asunto que está atendiendo en esos momentos, Levy estaba con Gajeel antes de que los atraparan, así que no era muy probable que se encontraran juntas, quizás ella simplemente estaba dormida profundamente, no lo sabía, pero se prometió que pasaría por su habitación para cerciorarse de que estuviera bien.

Un burbujeo repentino llamó su atención

—No he sido yo, —dijo analizando la situación —y no parece haber más nadie por aquí —su rostro se tensó en ese momento, decidió esperar qué era lo que estaba provocando aquella acción, observó que el agua comenzó a moverse, como si estuviera en el mar y que muy pronto adoptó una forma humana.

Una muy familiar para él.

— ¡J-Ju-Juvia! —estaba que no se lo creía, cómo es posible que ahora tuviera el poder de hacer sus pensamientos físicos, y lo más le sorprendía era que ella estaba en las mismas condiciones de ropa que él, ninguna puesta.

Si esto era un sueño, de verdad que era un pervertido.

— ¿C-Cómo es que tú? —señalaba con incredibilidad el lugar donde había aparecido la maga y luego a ella. — ¡¿Por qué estás aquí?! —se arrepintió casi al instante de haberle gritado, porque sus ojos, antes alegres de verlo, ahora estaban al borde de las lágrimas.

—G-Gray-sama —sollozó ella, intentando no explotar por las lágrimas que exigían salir, su labio temblaba ante la acción, pero eventualmente le fue imposible resistir.

—Espera no…—demasiado tarde para el mago de hielo, pues Juvia había estallado en llanto.

— ¡Juvia pensó que Gray-sama quería estar con ella! —lloró a toda voz.

— ¿P-Pero por qué…

—Gray-sama está en el baño para mujeres, así que Juvia pensó que él la había buscado…¡Pero estaba equivocada, ella estaba mal! —Gray sabía que era su culpa, lo era, no sólo por el error de entrar allí, sino por su modo de hablarle. Ahora debía pensar en una forma de calmarla, no podía, ni soportaba, ver lágrimas en su rostro, al menos no unas que fueran de tristeza.

 _Ella sólo debía sonreír._

¿Y ahora cómo lograría remediar esto?

La miraba, _y mucho,_ la miraba una y otra vez, ella seguía cubriendo sus pechos, _que con el hipeo que provocaba el llanto, hacían que ella los presionara más,_ de verdad que Gray no quería mirar más, él no era un pervertido, _al menos no de esa clase,_ ni siquiera se atrevía a mirar al agua, _abajo,_ porque sabía que sus ojos buscarían la cicatriz que tanto le dolía ver, _y luego de terminar de verificar que seguía igual y allí, sus ojos bajarían más y él…¡No!_

— ¡Maldición! —aquello no era más que un castigo, porque estaba seguro de que algunos dioses menores, de esos a quienes les gustan verlo sufrir y ayudan a que el universo conspire en su contra, habían planeado enviarle a aquella chica ebria, en busca de consuelo, para medir su voluntad. Porque ni siquiera Mavis sería capaz de tanto.

¿Sería capaz de irse y dejarla llorando? ¿O haría algo por ayudarla?

¡Era peor que un examen clase S, de eso estaba seguro!

Suspiró profundamente, con el corazón latiéndole a mil, logró poner una cara de _póker face,_ o al menos eso creía él _,_ para que Juvia no se percatara del mar de emociones que lo estaban afectando, estiró su brazo, intentando no mirar más de lo debido por más que su instinto le quisiera jugar una mala jugada, colocó su mano sobre el hombro de ella, haciendo que el llanto cesara y sin pensarlo dos veces la atrajo a él.

A Juvia aquel movimiento la tomó por sorpresa, no esperaba que su Gray-sama fuera tan atrevido, y no es que se quejara, pero le parecía un sueño todo aquello que estaba ocurriendo, que el destino los haya puesto a ambos en un solo lugar, en un ambiente tan romántico como lo es disfrutar de las aguas termales, los dos, tan íntimos, sin ropa y ahora, juntos, piel contra piel, Juvia estaba segura de que no tendría problemas en conciliar el sueño esa noche, al menos que Gray-sama tuviera otros planes.

¿Sería posible que finalmente sucediera?

¿Gray-sama la iría a besar?

Los nervios la estaban matando, estaba segura de que el aumento de temperatura era a causa suya y de la situación en que se encontraba, alzó la mirada, la cual había mantenido baja hasta ese momento, para mirarlo al rostro, estaba tan perfecto, con su cabello tan despeinado y salvaje como siempre, sus ojos grises que penetraban dentro de ella tan profundamente que estaba segura de que no había quedado ningún secreto que el Fullbuster no conociera, dejándose llevar por la emoción, cerró los ojos y lentamente se fue acercando a él, sin ser consciente de los efectos que su acercamiento estaba teniendo en el mago, preparando sus labios para su tan ansiado sueño.

Gray estaba que hervía, no precisamente de ira, Juvia no se había dado cuenta, o quizás sí, de que hace un rato había bajado sus brazos y expuesto sus pechos, él estaba luchando profundamente para no verlos de manera tan descarada, pero cuando se giró para acercarse más a él, le fue imposible y aquello acabó con él, necesitaba controlarle ¡Ella estaba ebria! Besarla bajo esas condiciones sería aprovecharse de su vulnerabilidad, pero por todos los cielos, de verdad que le estaba costando; era idea suya, o la temperatura había subido bruscamente ¿Era normal que estuviera tan nervioso y que sintiera que le faltara el aire? De verdad, quería probarlos, sólo un poco…quería saber qué sabor tendrían sus labios, quizás encontrara un sabor que se convertiría en su favorito, una probada, sólo una y ya.

Mentira, estaba seguro de que iría por más, por cada milímetro de su boca, llegaría a invitar a bailar a su lengua, exploraría cada parte, después de todo era suya ¿No?

¡NO!

— ¡Juvi! —cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, soltó un suspiro, parece que llevaba conteniendo el aire desde hace un buen rato. Se llevó una de sus manos a su cabello para reprenderse y a la vez felicitarse, por saberse controlar, por más que quisiera, aquel no era el momento, ni las condiciones, para darle su primer beso.

Aunque debía admitir que se había sobrepasado al momento de detenerla, porque congelarla por completo no le parecía una opción razonable, pero sí necesaria. Ni siquiera quiso mirar hacia atrás, sabía que la admiraría como la más preciada obra de arte, y con más atención, ahora que ella no podía mover sus manos para ocultarse, así que se retiró del lugar inmediatamente, antes de que su imaginación se aprovechara de él.

Sin embargo ni siquiera pudo doblar el pasillo, la culpa lo había invadido, le asombraba cómo podía cambiar de un estado de ánimo a otro, sería un verdadero miserable si la dejaba allí congelada, estaba seguro de que la temperatura de las aguas termales se encargaría de derretir el hielo, pero mientras tanto, ella estaba ahí, expuesta a todo aquel que entrara, ella, que era tan pudorosa con su cuerpo estaría indefensa y todo por su culpa, no quería ni pensar en lo que ocurriría si alguien más despistado que él entrara con malas intenciones, por lo que regresó inmediatamente y sintió un alivio al ver que nadie había entrado, se acercó lentamente y vio el hielo que había transformado cambiando lentamente a un estado líquido, no lo pensó mucho para liberarla de aquella prisión de hielo.

— ¿G-Gray-sama? —Preguntó ella con las mejillas rojas, recordaba lo que había sucedido, él la miró cuando Juvia lo llamó, nuevamente controlándose para sólo mirarla a los ojos —Juvia lo siente.

Aquello sí que le extrañó, debería ser él quien pronunciara esas palabras.

—Juvia no debió presionar a Gray-sama a nada, ella sabe que él es muy tímido y…ella…—no pudo continuar, bajó su cabeza y la colocó sobre sus rodillas.

Ella era tan pura. Se culpaba por esa razón.

—N-No —carraspeó antes de continuar —No te preocupes, no ha sido nada, mejor disfrutemos de las aguas termales ¿Te parece? —preguntó misteriosamente amable, ella levantó su cabeza ante sus palabras y la sonrisa que le brindó era tan genuina.

Mucho mejor que verla llorar.

— ¡Claro que sí Gray-sama! ¡Juvia se encargará de lavarlo muy bien!

— ¿Qué? ¡Oe! —Y en un instante Gray pasó a estar envuelto por agua, que sabía muy bien a quién pertenecía — ¿Dónde estás tocando? —preguntó y sin embargo, no era molestia o enojo lo que estaba sintiendo, lo estaba disfrutando, pero le avergonzaba que ella se diera cuenta, y que fuese de esa manera.

A **_su_** manera.

Al menos ya no estaba llorando.

.

.

.

 ** _IV_**

 ** _«Del por qué nunca, pero nunca debes separarte de tu exceed, él te protege de la tentación»_**

—Las aguas termales están exquisitas —fue la declaración de una peliblanca que tenía una toalla en su cabello corto y caminaba hacia la mesa para degustar su cena —Sting-sama, Rogue-sama, es una lástima que no hayan ido.

— ¡Frosch estaba perdido! —exclamó el pelinegro alterado — ¡Y estaba bebiendo alcohol! —Sollozó como una madre decepcionada de sí misma — ¿En qué he fallado?

—No deberías culparte a ti—ofreció Minerva quien ya iba por su tercer plato de arroz —Sabemos que no llegó allí sólo, hay ciertas influencias en el ambiente —todos los presentes dirigieron su mirada a cierto rubio que se encontraba bebiendo una botella de agua.

— ¿Qué? ¿Insinúan que fui yo quien los llevó allí? —Preguntó llevándose una mano a su frente — ¿Qué clase de ejemplo le estaría dando a los pequeños si los llevo a beber?

—Uno tan malo como ser maestro del gremio—respondió Orga quien al estar bajo los efectos del alcohol no medía sus palabras, aunque tampoco es como si lo hiciera estando sobrio. Todos echaron a reír por el comentario, por supuesto, todos excepto el maestro de Sabertooth.

— ¡Eso no es cierto! —Se defendió —Dime una sola cosa que haya hecho mal como maestro del gremio.

—Atrasarte con los pagos.

—Usar el dinero de los pagos para comprar dulces.

—Comerte todos los dulces tú sólo.

—No reconocer qué has hecho mal.

—Dejar ir a Frosch.

Nadie se quedó sin exponer algún caso relacionado a lo que había preguntado el Dragon Slayer de la luz.

— ¡Oigan! —Se quejó cruzándose de brazos, sin embargo no podía argumentar nada contra esa lógica —Es cierto.

—Por suerte nos tienes a nosotros para ayudarte, sino, estoy segura de que Sabertooth hubiese dejado de existir hace mucho —comentó Minerva, terminando el plato número cinco.

—Sting-sama, debes esforzarte —le dijo amablemente Yukino.

—Sólo debes ser más responsable —le dijo Rogue.

—Recordaré muy bien el día en que lo hagas —comentó Rufus.

— ¡Bah! ¡Ya lo sé, rayos, ya lo sé! ¡Dejen de regañarme!

—Creo que tanto Sting-sama como Rogue-sama deberían descansar un poco —sugirió Yukino, a lo que Minerva asintió con vehemencia.

—Vayan a darse un baño, cuando regresen irán directamente a dormir.

— ¿Por qué me siento como un niño regañado? —comentó Rogue. — ¿Alguna objeción? —la mirada gélida de la señorita hizo pensar al peli-negro en su último deseo de vida.

—No…ninguna.

Los dragones gemelos tomaron sus pertenencias y las colocaron en una maleta, para ambos, cada uno tenía sus artículos personales, pero se les hacía innecesario llevar dos maletas, además de la que tenían iba decorada con huellitas de gatos y el logo del gremio estampado.

Caminando hacia su destino, ninguno había pronunciado palabra alguna, sin embargo el rubio deseaba matar ese silencio, y una idea pasó por su mente.

—Rogue, estoy seguro de que puedo hacer que te sorprendas.

—Sí, pero ser tan idiota no cuenta —le respondió de inmediato.

— ¡Hey! Con que esas tenemos ¿eh? Te apuesto lo que quieras a que lo puedo hacer.

— ¿Lo que yo quiera? —Aquello había despertado el interés del peli-negro —Está bien, acepto, pero qué tienes en mente.

—Si yo gano reclamaré ciertos derechos —dijo en un tono de arrogancia —Si tú ganas, puedes decirle a la señorita quién se comió sus pastelillos de vainilla.

—Esto sí que es interesante, te podré hacer pagar por obligarme dejar a Frosch junto con Wendy-san y Lily-san.

—Estará bien, ellos prometieron cuidarlo.

—Frosch nunca estará en mejores manos que las mías.

—Sí, de acuerdo, lo que tú digas, ya entra. —respondió Sting empujándolo a la entrada de las aguas termales, ambos se dirigieron a los guardarropa para poder prepararse para entrar.

—Iré poniendo los juguetes de Frosch en el agua, sé que lo echas de menos —comentó Sting envuelto solamente en una toalla.

—Gracias, no encuentro mi Frosch esponja, así que tardaré un poco.

—Está en el bolsillo de la izquierda.

Sting y Rogue eran muy unidos, para nadie sería una sorpresa que terminaran saliendo, pues lo hacen todo juntos, luchar, comer, trabajar, hay una mayor convivencia en el gremio de los tigres de sable y ellos son la mejor muestra de ellos.

Cuando Rogue por fin encontró su preciada esponja, se dirigió a la sección que Sting le había dicho que tomaría, se sentó sobre una de las piedras, que hacían de asiento, y comenzó a enjabonarse para posteriormente entrar a relajarse, estaba al lado de Sting, quien no había dicho nada desde que él había llegado.

 _Qué raro._ Pensó, pero no comentó, disfrutaría de la pequeña paz que le brindaba aquel silencio.

—Oye Rogue —que no duró mucho.

—Dime —respondió concentrado en restregar sus brazos.

—Se me cayó mi esponja —dijo como si fuera un niño pequeño.

— ¿Y qué demonios quieres que….haga? —Sting no tenía nada de un niño pequeño, al menos no físicamente.

— ¿Te sorprendí? —Rogue no pudo emitir palabra alguna, se había quedado perplejo viendo más debajo de las caderas de Sting.

Sí, justo ahí.

—Parece que gané —comentó el rubio con picardía —Así que reclamaré algunos derechos sobre ti ahora, después y para siempre.

— ¿Pero qué…?

—No será mejor que te relajes, no podrás caminar mañana. —y tras decir eso, el rubio se levantó y se dirigió hacia las aguas termales dejando a Rogue perdido en sus pensamientos a quien, misteriosamente, no le molesta haber perdido.

.

.

.

¡Fin!

N/A 2: Está de más decirte Sasha que ese pequeño intento de Stingue, es para ti OwO gracias por todo y perdona por tan poco UwU.

Desde que salieron las dos primeras imágenes del Gale y Gruvia había decidido que haría una historia respecto a eso, luego salieron más y más y ¡Boom! Incluí mis favoritas para escribir, ya saben el final del Gale así que por eso no me animé a escribir más de ellos xD Ahhh se me hizo tan genial escribir acerca de Gajeel y Gray, son de mis personajes favoritos, pero nunca había pensado en ellos como amigos tan cercanos, no tan cercanos (¿) espero haberles sacado una sonrisa con este escrito xD al menos.

En fin, espero que les haya gustado, finalmente tengo internet y me desvelé toda una noche para avanzar en la escritura de esta historia, que es la primera para el fandom de FT en el 2018, espero que vengan muchas más.

¡Gracias por leer! OwO/ agradecería un review

PD: Se me pasó por la cabeza hacer algo de Lyredy, pero no, quería que esto se basara exclusivamente en las imágenes del twitter de Mashima.


End file.
